Death of the Beast
by Hidden In The Darkness 15
Summary: Naruto is tired of living a lie, so he just stop living all together. Angsty little one shot that is exactly 666 words long, not including the AN's. Suicide


Okay, I'm going to give this a shot; it's an idea that popped in my head randomly while I was singing _Me Against the World_ in the shower. Don't ask. Seriously, don't. Any~who, not including ANs, the Naruto fic that is 666 words long! (I hope) Here we go.

* * *

I'm a demon, a beast, a monster. That's what they tell me as they kick me, punch me, hurt me, and it wounds me deeper than they could ever know.

I have given my life to protect them, yet they still shun me. Kyuubi roars for their demise daily. He screams for the blood of those who hurt me, and I have to hold him at bay.

It's sad, isn't it? The reason they shun me treats me better than they do.

I have tried, time and again, to get them to accept me, to notice me in a good way, but eventually the grins of my childhood became plastic. I acted the same on the outside, but on the inside, I was a sobbing boy hidden in a corner.

No one noticed, not even the people who called themselves my friends. It hurt to know that nobody even cared enough to see through my smiles to the invisible tears that streaked silently down my cheeks. Not Kakashi-sensei, who prided himself on his ability to 'look underneath the underneath', not Iruka-sensei, who thought of himself as my surrogate father, and not Sasuke, who honestly considered himself my best friend.

Slowly the cracks in my façade started to appear, it became harder to smile, harder to look forward towards tomorrow, and harder to wake up each morning and tell myself they will accept me someday.

So I just stopped trying.

I stopped going to training, and my team, at first, came to check up on me. They stopped when no one answered the door, no matter how hard they knocked. I stopped going to Iruka-sensei's house every Sunday for dinner, it took him longer to get the hint than my team. I stopped desperately trying for their acceptance; I wasn't going to get it anyway.

So I just stayed in my apartment, listening to Kyuubi murmur in my head, telling me it would all be over with just a little blood. I thought about that, and finally agreed, though not in the way he wanted. He wanted the blood of the villagers, and I decided to spill my own.

I was watching as they finally burst into my apartment, three weeks later. They thought I had just needed time. How wrong they were. I followed them as they searched my apartment, unnoticed, much as I was in life.

It was Iruka-sensei who found me, lying on my bathroom floor, the dry puddle of blood that surrounded me the only sign I was ever alive to begin with. I laughed when he broke down sobbing, shaking my lifeless shoulders and desperately telling me to wake up, to stop playing.

Sasuke heard his cries, and collapsed when he saw my body. Kakashi found the note I had written just before I slashed my wrists.

_Whomever Finds This Note,_

_Congrats, I bet you're happy now. The demon is gone, good for you. I was born to be a human sacrifice, had no say in the matter, and yet, everyone act as if I'm the one who wreaked havoc. So, I decided to do you all a favor. What was the point in living, if no one really cared?_

_Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

That's all it said, but by their different reactions, I could tell I got my idea across. It was many messages in one, and meant different things to any who read it.

I didn't get a funeral, nor was my name carved on that stone. There is no honor in suicide, I suppose.

The villagers celebrated, like I knew they would, but I didn't care. In fact, I was glad they were happy. The anniversary of my death became an unofficial festival, hidden only from the Hokage. But it was the death of the demon, and so they partied. And now, here I am, planning the end of the world with Kami. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I forgot. It is my revenge.

* * *

Yes! I did it! It sucks, but I cranked it out to exactly 666 words, which is apparently the number of the demon or beast or whatever, so it fits. I'll sort of explain it, though. Naruto is unwanted, so he kills himself. He is now planning Armageddon with God. How is that for revenge? Evil! ^^U Yeah, I'm going to my therapy session now. The doctor says I'm getting a special jacket today, one that makes me hug myself! Yay!


End file.
